The Unborn Demigod (universe fanfic) Book 1: Under the Dead Water
by gsfbotero
Summary: It's been around 17 years since Gaea's defeat. Gabriel is a normal 14-year-old boy. One day he was meant to meet a girl and fulfill a 16-year-old quest that will enrage the Gods once done. A boy who was not meant to be is bound to discover who blew the cover he wasn't even aware of. As he embarks on this journey, he will learn who he really is.


**Chapter 1: Sound is used against me**

 _One day more_ _another day, another destiny_ *mumbles* I was just in my own happy Les miserables mumbling when the teacher spoke,

"This is precisely what the problem should have given you. Everybody understands? Easy? Or super, hyper easy?"

 _"Crap I got distracted_ ," I thought to myself. _"I have it correct but through a different process. Damn it, I'll ask somebody later."_ After I put my pen down, the teacher said,

"That's all for today. You may go."

" _Thank god, I can go to first musical rehearsal of the year. I've waited this whole month for it. It should be fun."_

When I arrived to the library where the rehearsal was supposed to take place I only saw three girls. I knew them all well, but I'm not the best in the art of socializing so to say, so I thought to myself, _"Well it seems I'll be alone today… only girls… if I could just go talk to them… they'll just consider me weird and they might think of it as me sticking my nose in their business. Not my lucky day… Who am I kidding? Every day of my school life sucks. Why do I expect it to be any different? Anyway… why on Earth was I the only guy to come? Where is everybody?"_

If you wish for me to put you in a more… clarified context, let me tell you a few things about myself. I was a 14 year old guy who lived in Bogota, Colombia who cared little for anything he did, mostly because I didn't do much. Back then it didn't matter what I did. I enjoyed having distractions such as a T.V., anime, or video games but nothing moved me. The only thing I did on my own will outside of my house was theatre. Since I was little I loved music. It's been my long time companion. The lullabies I was sang when little, all the music my mother played on the car on our way to school (mostly catholic) it's all been a part of my life. No, even more. Any melody can lead me to peace. If you ask me, my best memory is on my father's arms. He carried me around the ocean while I hugged him by the neck and the slow waves produce their natural beautiful melody. That's my favorite thing: harmony. Before I get any more lost than I already am let me get to the point I live in search for order and peace, like I mentioned: harmony. It all would go down a drain that day. Yes, a drain, a very specific one.

While I was immersed in my thoughts, I saw a girl, and I thought to myself, _"Huh, a new girl, she must be of one of the lower grades_. _Maybe I can try talk to her_." She didn't look like a fashion girl, she wore simple clothes. Not that there is anything bad with simple clothes but… I mean… It's more like an observation… Oh, forget it! If you don't get me, I get myself. She had long, black hair and a white skin that was even whiter with the winter, violet jacket she was wearing. She was small and in age she seemed younger. That was a bonus since I find it easier to talk with people younger than me.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she replied.

"Are you new?"

"Yes."

"Have you liked this school so far? It might be very strange and different from all the others, I know cause I've been there, I mean, a school surrounded by trees, mountains, and dogs all over the school isn't something you see every day. Hahaha… Not to mention the cold all the way here, near Sopo."

"Yes." she responded again with no other words to say.

" _Well… that didn't last even five minutes_ " I thought to myself. _"I must be a pro at sucking. Oh wait… yes I am."_

A voice then came from the other side of the library, "Who's going for Fiedka and Java?"

Now, I'll let you all guess who went for those roles… only two people…yes it was her again. So it was the new girl and me. For around 40 minutes I practiced with her a romantic meeting between the people we were practicing to audition for with the director's helper, and teacher: Miguel. It was one of the most nervous moments I've had with a girl (although it's not like I had many interactions with girls, even less after three years in a male-only school). She looked like a professional. She didn't flinch while I was containing myself in order to avoid illuminating the school with a bright red lamp called my face. Anyway, after that, the unexpected happened: we started to talk. Don't ask me how it happened, it just did. She was weird. Not weird in a bad way but in a good way, my good way. I knew from that moment that I wanted to help this girl if she ever found herself in trouble because she acted very similar to me with jokes only she could get, social awkwardness, and a resonating laugh just like mine. As we talked in the library's central table I figured out things about her such as her passion for acting, the fact the she must be in sixth grade since she barely became 12 years old a few months ago and a really funny fact, she was born in New York. I told her how I changed to this school three years ago, how I had to repeat sixth grade, and the fact that I was part Italian from my mother's side. We spent a good while talking until it was time to go to the busses.

On the way to the bus you have to go down the mountain. There aren't many bathrooms on the way so I had to hurry and go there while avoiding the rain. A little heads up, I _hate_ rain, cold water in little proportions, ugh. I tell you, I prefer ten times more to have a jacket in the blazing sun to have to withstand cold, wet clothes. Anyhow, as I was walking to the bathroom near the principal's office, I saw her. She was still grabbing her stuff up in the library's entrance. I wanted to call her but, like always I was dumb enough to forget the most important thing: I didn't ask her name…

Goddamn it! I cursed, as a huge lightning crashed a few meters near of me, right around the corner of the building. A high pitched scream came from the library.

"Holy!" I yelled in response to the noise. I don't know what scared me more in that moment; the lightning or the scream.

"Are you okay?!" I asked her.

"I'm okay. It just surprised me, sorry."

"Hahahaha It's okay. Hey, let's hurry up the busses will be leaving any moment now."

"Right, wait a second." She said as she finished packing her backpack.

She went down the stairs as fast as she could to catch up. Right in the last step, her foot decided to go rogue and miss. I caught her just in time; however, I had to let go of my phone which fell to the water canal. Luckily, a plant stopped it from falling into the water but it was matter of seconds before it fell. When she got on her feet, I went down the diagonal cliff to save my phone but when I tried to go up… It was impossible. My feet slipped and I only had one hand to keep myself from falling. Not to mention that I didn't have any pockets I could reach.

"You can pass me the phone and then climb up," she said.

"Oh… Right."

My hand stretched as much as it could and so did hers. As soon as she caught my hand to get my phone another thunder swept through the building. We both lost grip and for the second time, she fell on top of me, only this time I didn't have a floor to avoid falling myself.

Chapter 2: My first time alone with a girl…

I slowly began to regain my consciousness. There was not much to see however. Everything was dark and only a few things were visible. Between those things was the girl. She laid a couple of feet in front of me against a wall. The first thing I thought was, _"Where the hell are we? This isn't the canal…"_ While I thought about that, a second thought came to mind _. "Oh, crap! I'm wet."_ "Ugh I've gotten lost more than once. I can manage to find my way whenever I don't know where I am, but really? Couldn't I at least be dry?" I asked upwards.

I had never completely accepted the infinity of God. I partly do believe in him but more as an external force than as a single deity. In summary, I did things like talking to the void from time to time when I had a comment to give to that external force.

The girl's voice then came in, "What… Where are we? Who are you talking to?"

"Ummm… Never mind that. I also wonder where we might be. This place looks humid, has plants, and brick yet… It's not the school," I said. "Not only do I think this because I do believe I know all the school, but I also somehow feel it. It sounds ridiculous even to me nevertheless this is the feeling I always get when I get lost. Well, it doesn't matter. Whether I'm right or wrong, first priority is getting out of here. Wherever here is… Are you okay? Can you stand up?"

She moved first and then answered, "Yeah… I'm a bit sore but I can walk fine. She stopped for a while and when I was about to ask her to come with me to look for the exit she yelled, "No! Oh no, no, no! What time is it? Oh my parents are going to be worried and pissed! Oh, damn it!"

I could see she was not okay so I awkwardly tried to calm her, "Hey, ummm I might have just met you but in my experience; I would say worried yes, pissed… I doubt. I'm sure my parents are dying of nerves too but I still have my…" I tapped into my pockets until I realized, "ummm… You don't happen to have grabbed my phone in time did you?" I asked.

"No…" She said.

"Then don't you have a phone?" I asked right afterwards

"No…" She said in a tone I suspected was of her worries increasing little by little.

I tried to sound as calm as possible when I said, "Okay then change of priority. Let's find my phone _."Hoping it's still around,"_ I thought to myself.

I went through every inch I could go to my right. Then, I went to the left. When I was beginning to really worry about my phone she said, "Yes! Here it is," she said as she passed me the phone.

When I received it and pressed the unlock button, I said, "We have a problem. It so happens… that… the phone kind of seems… How to say this? It's dead."

"Great!" she screamed. "I'm lost not even knowing where, not even knowing how long I've been unconscious, without any outside world communication with just a complete stranger! No offense, but sincerely, how could we both be… Wait just a second. You! How do I know you weren't the one who brought me here?"

"What!?" I answered to her accusation.

"You heard me. How can I be sure you haven't just kidnapped me? I mean you seemed wide awake when I was just opening my eyes and how else can you explain that we are in a closed space when we fell in the wide canal where the school lights illuminate everything, huh? Everything points up to you! You and your stupid cell phone were all just a farce. When we get out of here I swear—"

"Would you just keep silent? I don't care a single bit who you are or what you think of me. You think you're very special? Ha! Good one. Everybody criticizes me when I'm not around dearie! Your words aren't but a joke to me. Now if you want to get out of here you can either come and search for the exit with me or you can look for yourself!"

…

Silence remained for a short while although it felt like a million years until she finally said something, "I still don't trust you but if we want to increase the odds of getting out of here I suppose the only choice I have is to go with you."

"Finally you say something that isn't delirious," I said. "Come on. Let's go this way."

She stayed still for a moment. "Why that way?" She asked.

"Just a hunch," I said.

"A hunch! You are telling me to follow you blindly because of a hunch and you are seriously asking me to trust you?" She exclaimed with doubt.

"Yes. Like it or not, by your simple reactions I can tell you don't get lost as often as I do. So how about you just trust me for at least the time we are trapped here witty girl?" I answered when she was already getting on my nerves.

"Ugh! I swear I'll… You… Fine. Let's just get out of here so I can— What was that?" She asked in a pitch I didn't like at all.

"What?" I asked freaked out.

"Something is touching my left hand," she said as scared as it gets.

"What? Umm… I don't see anything. Oh wait, are you conscious that we are surrounded by spider webs?" I asked her with disappointment filling every inch of my mind

"What?!" She raised her voice to the point my ears hurt.

"Holy! Keep your voice down will you? If someone or something moved us, which is the only thing I agree with you, you've already pounded the alarm by now. If you're so terrified, karate chop the air, walk behind me or do something but qui-et-ly. Now we should hurry. If there is a responsible he, she or it will be here soon."

"Or they," she stated.

"Whatever! Not helping. Let's go."


End file.
